(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a micro particle for a thermal control material, an apparatus and a method of producing the micro particle for the thermal control material by using an ultrasonic high-temperature vibration scheme. More particularly, the present invention relates to a micro particle for a thermal control material capable of being applied as a highly thermal conductive material for thermal control, and an apparatus and a method of producing the micro particle for the thermal control material by using the ultrasonic high-temperature vibration scheme.
(b) Background Art
The conventional battery radiating system is mainly focused on dissipating heat accumulated inside the system to the outside, and thus it may deteriorate its performance of an entire battery in a low temperature environment. Therefore, there is a need for the development of a thermal control material (e.g., a temperature control material) for maintaining an appropriate temperature within the radiating system rather than the improvement of thermal conduction and radiation performance. Some manufactures have tried to rectify these issues by utilizing a Phase Change Material (PCM) as the thermal control material.
A PCM used in a latent heat storing system has very low thermal conductivity, however, and thus it is difficult to reach an effective thermal exchange rate between a heat transfer fluid and the PCM. In addition, when the PCM is phase changed to a liquid state at a temperature equal to or higher than a melting point of the PCM, it is difficult to treat the to PCM, and thus a capsulation of the PCM is required.